


Siewcowe Odrzuty

by kruk



Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Gen, Stary tekst, i nie do końca poważny, kolejna pijacka rozmowa Mrocznych, od mniej poważnych żartów do bardziej trudnych tematów, teksty o różnej tematyce, za dużo by tagować
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk
Summary: Zbiór różniastych tekstów, które z tego czy innego powodu nie zostały wliczone w poczet moich innych (headcanonowych) serii.





	1. Czemu ona mnie tak nienawidzi...?

**Author's Note:**

> Odwieczne pytania o nienawiść Lilith do Asmodeusza (i jego kochanek) skierowane do niekoniecznie trzeźwych Mrocznych. Starość opublikowany na LJ w 2010.

\- Czemu ona mnie tak nienawidzi? Wszystkie moje ukochane traktuje jak śmiecie, grozi mi, że je pozabija, albo kpi ze mnie. Czemu? Co, Luciu?

Pan Głębi spojrzał na młodego demona, który rozłożył się w głębokim, skórzanym fotelu. Siedzieli w prywatnych kwaterach Mefistofelesa, popijając jego najnowszą smoczą gorzałkę. Lucyfer podrapał się po szczęce, przyglądając się twarzom znajomych. Asmodeusz, najmłodszy z ich grona, zalegał na fotelu. Na podobnym siedział Belial. Azazel ułożył się na ziemi, wyciągnięty jak nasycony kot. Mefisto zasiadał koło stołu, z zaopatrzeniem, gdy Lampka zajął wygodny, szeroki parapet.

\- Nie wiem, Mod – rzekł w końcu. – Może boi się zostać babcią, czy co?

Asmodeusz prychnął.

\- Bądź poważny Lucyferze! Co w tym takiego miałoby być strasznego? To naturalna kolej rzeczy, że kobieta zostaje matką, a potem babcią, a potem...

\- Wiesz, ale to w sumie całkiem dobre wyjaśnienie – wtrącił się Mefistofeles, polewając przy okazji wszystkim nową kolejkę. – Kobiety o jej statusie, pięknie i wieku rzadko kiedy chcą być nazywane babcią.

\- Serio? – beknął Azazel. – A niby czemu?

\- Pewnie czują się staro – Belial rzekł, jak zawsze spokojnym głosem. Niemal na jeden haust wypił całą zawartość szklanki, od razu prosząc o kolejną dolewkę. – Ciekawe, czy Sophię kiedyś ktoś nazwie babcią.

\- Ja wątpię, by ktokolwiek miał śmiałość do niej się zbliżyć na mniej niż trzy kroki, a co dopiero mieć z nią dziecko – Mefistofeles zaśmiał się, z niedowierzaniem. – Chociaż taka Proteza Pana... kto wie.

\- Jasności, nie! – wykrztusił z siebie Lucyfer. – Nie wystarczy, że oboje z nich istnieją w tym samym czasie, w tym samym królestwie?

\- Cóż, to już nie nasz problem, tylko _Dżibrilla-la-la_ – Azazel był już blisko odśpiewania jakieś sprośnej, głębiańskiej piosenki, o regencie. Lampka go zaraz uciszył, biorąc ze stolika serwetkę i rzucając papierową kulką w szefa głębiańskiego wywiadu.

\- Kobiety nie lubią się czuć staro. Zwłaszcza te, co są już stare – Lucyfer zawrócił temat rozmów na poprzedni tor.

Asmodeusz podniósł się ze swego miejsca.

\- I dlatego będzie mi niszczyć całe życie? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

\- A może po prostu cię nie lubi – skwitował Azazel, szczerząc swoje białe zęby w drwiącym uśmiechu. Lucyfer zmiętosił w dłoni kolejną serwetkę i rzucił w złośliwego Mrocznego. Celnie, w sam środek czoła.

\- No co? – zapytał trafiony. – To w końcu Lilith. Ona nie musi mieć żadnego sensownego powodu, prawda?

\- Niestety – potwierdził Mefistofeles, popijając alkoholem. Gorzałka paliła krtań, jak smoczy ogień.

\- Oh, świetnie – Asmodeusz rozłożył dłonie, w geście kapitulacji. – Znaczy mam psychicznie chorą matkę, bojącą się, że będzie stara, kiedy już jest stara, bo w końcu swoje lata ma.

\- Lepiej jej tego nie mów, bo jeszcze cię uziemi, na parę stuleci – zaśmiał się Azazel.

\- Albo zamknie w schowku na miotły – dodał Belial. Jego spokojny głos stanowił kontrast do jego drwin.

\- Bardzo śmieszne – rzekł mało rozbawiony Asmodeusz. – Ja tu do was, z problemami wielkiej wagi, a wy mi tu śmichy-chichy.

\- Tylko nie padnij ze śmiechu – poradził Mefistofeles, a wszyscy zaśmiali się.

\- Na serio nie ma na niej jakiegoś sposobu? – Asmodeusz nie dawał za wygraną.

\- A co zrobił Samael? – Lucyfer w końcu dołączył do dyskusji. Jakoś nie lubił mówić o ojcu Moda, ciągle miając mieszane uczucia. Był na niego zły, ale koniec końców, Samael był jednym z nielicznych Archaniołów, który miał podobne zdanie co on, na temat Nieba.

Asmodeusz wzruszył ramionami.

\- A bo ja wiem. Uciekł.

Upadli Aniołowie spojrzeli po sobie, w dziwnie konspiracyjny sposób. Po tym przenieśli swój wzrok na najmłodszego demona.

\- Jak coś, możemy cię przechować u siebie – rzekł w końcu Lampka, a reszta potaknęła mu. Asmodeusz żachnął się.

\- Nie mogę całego życia mieszkać u was!

\- Dlaczego? – zapytał urażony Azazel, zaraz doskakując do Zgniłego Chłopca. – Nie lubisz towarzystwa starszych panów?

Mod spojrzał na niego. Na ten drwiący, pół pijany uśmiech, gdy starszy Mroczny się jawnie z niego nabijał. Po czym go odepchnął, na długość ramion.

\- Dzięki, spasuję – przewrócił oczyma. – Bo wolę KOBIETY.

\- Ach – Azazel złapał się za klatkę piersiową i teatralnie westchnął – ranisz moje serce!

Mefistofeles się zaśmiał.

\- Ty nie masz serca, Az.

Lucyfer podsunął swoją szklankę Mrocznemu, o krogulczym profilu.

\- Polej mi, bo tu z wami na trzeźwo nie da się siedzieć.


	2. Wartość

WARTOŚĆ  


   Ludzie mówią, że o wartości człowieka świadczy lista jego przyjaciół, a o popularności – lista jego wrogów. Więc Lucyfer może czuć się popularny, mając przeciw sobie niemal całą Głębię, oficjalnie Królestwo Niebieskie i rodzaj ludzki. I cholera wie, kogo jeszcze. Ale chętnie posłałby w diabły taką popularność. A jak o diabłach już mowa – w końcu to jego przyjaciele.

   Asmodeusz, nieżyczliwie zwany Zgniłym Chłopcem, właściciel niemal całej sieci kasyn i burdeli w Głębi. Demon o złośliwym uosobieniu, lubujący się w przepychu, artysta, znawca kobiet. Tak naprawdę bardzo samotna istota, z całą masą problemów osobistych, zwłaszcza natury rodzinnej. Czy wystarczy rzec, że jego matką jest największa dziwka całego wszechświata, a ojcem „Trucizna Boża”? To właśnie jest Mod, z piękną maską zamiast twarzy – dla świata. I strasznie zmęczonymi, fiołkowymi oczami, gdy przynosi całą swoją gorycz w zimne ściany posiadłości Lucyfera.

  Azazel najlepiej zniósł wygnanie z Nieba. Jest szefem wywiadu głębiańskiego, a zarazem najlepszym skrytobójcą. Uwielbia piękno i elegancje. Jego fiołkowe oczy są pełne psot i beztroski. I uwielbia się śmiać. Tylko, że w tym niekontrolowanym pędzie ambicji i zabawy, jest coś więcej niż dreszcz emocji. Jest potrzeba życia. Ale gdyby jakimś cudem się zagalopował za bardzo, zawsze ma Lucyfera, by ten w porę go złapał, nim skręci sobie kark, w kolejnym szaleńczym porywie marzeń.

  Mefisto jako jedyny chyba ułożył sobie życie, bez Jasności. A może właśnie z nią, ale znalezionym w drugim ciele, w swej małżonce, Amilii. Upadły Anioł o krogulczym profilu lubi filozofię i naukę. Można z nim prowadzić długie dysputy, od sensów sensu, po porządek – lub brak takowego, w świecie. Ale często jego myśli nie chcą go opuścić. Wszystko – jak jego emocje, dusi go. I gdy nagle w nocy przyjdzie mu do głowy kolejna, nurtująca myśl – i czara niepokoju się przeleje, zawsze może wyrwać ze snu Syna Jutrzenki. I będą rozmawiać, czasem nie zauważając nawet, że słońce już rysuje na horyzoncie swój tor drogi.

  Belial, jednomyślnie przez wszystkich, uważany jest za tego najrozsądniejszego, z ich małego grona Potępieńców. Nie bierze czynnego udziału w polityce, choć robi za oczy i uszy, dla władcy Piekieł. Pije na umór, jeszcze więcej, gdy wpada w depresję, prowadzącą go ku napadom szału. Wtedy szlag trafia jego rozsądek, jak słodki sen o Zbawieniu. I choć Jasność odeszła wieki temu, z mroku natłoczonego uczuciami, wyciąga go inne Światło. I Belial, jak ćma zwabiona ku Lampce, krąży wokół Niego.

 

Lucyfer rozważa, kim tak naprawdę jest. I ile jest wart.

Jest azylem dla chcącego spokoju demona.

Jest granicą bezpieczeństwa dla ryzykanta.

Jest słuchaczem i doradcą dla zmęczonego własnymi myślami filozofa.

Jest w końcu i odrobiną Światła, w otchłani mroku desperata.

Jest tym wszystkim. I jest mimo wszystko sobą. Czy to jest cokolwiek warte?


	3. Miniaturka o Asmodeuszu i Lucyferze

\- Weź ich za pyski. Nie cackaj się – mówił spokojnie, choć jego fiołkowe oczy lśniły złowrogo. Nie widział twarzy Lucyfera, gdy ten stał tyłem do niego, pochylony nad stołem pełnym map. Jednak Asmodeusz nie mógł zignorować napiętej linii mięśni Upadłego Anioła.

\- Zabić wszystkich, spalić ziemię i przelać hektolitry krwi? – głos władcy Piekła był pozbawiony jakiejkolwiek emocji. Brzmiał sztucznie i martwo.

\- Raz a skutecznie – zasugerował Mroczny.

W końcu Lucyfer się odwrócił i spojrzał na niego swymi szarymi oczami. Nie było w nich ani gniewu, ani szoku. Tylko przerażająca pustka.

\- Więc czym bym się od nich różnił? – zapytał. – Czy gdybym stał się tak samo bezwzględny, okrutny i żądny władzy, nadal byś uważał mnie za przyjaciela?

Asmodeusz nie umiał na to odpowiedzieć.


	4. Litania do Szatana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspirowane wierszem C. Baudelaire’a

** Który chronisz od śmierci i zgubnego strachu  
Lunatyków błądzących po krawędziach dachu, **

  
Na Ziemi było pełno dziwaków, których ci ‘normalni’ omijali szerokim łukiem, drwiąc. _Z byt duża wyobraźnia_ , _nierozgarnięcie_ , _kara boska_ , ludzie zwali to różnie. Przypisywali też całe listy chorób i przyczyn zaburzeń, w tym śmiertelnym odruchu tłumaczenia sobie wszystkiego wybrakowaną nauką. Jednak ci ‘obłąkani’, schizofrenicy i lunatycy tak naprawdę widzieli świat z szerszej perspektywy.

Lucyfer lubił lunatyków – rzadko kiedy byli przestraszeni jego osobą, choć rozpoznawali go bez trudu. Nie nadawali mu imion, tylko patrzyli na niego tymi swymi błędnymi i jednocześnie skupionymi oczami. Czasem wyciągali ku niemu ręce, w ufnym geście, gdy tańczyli na krawędziach dachów, lub rozkładali ramiona, niby skrzydła, gotowi wzlecieć w niebiosa. Lucyfer podawał im dłoń, wodząc ich stopami, by nie przekroczyli granicy swego życia. A oni się śmiali, tak niewinnie i radośnie, pełni zaufania – śmiechem wtórując przerażonym krzykom Aniołów Stróżów.

 

  
**Pochodnio myślicieli, kosturze wygnańców,  
Spowiedniku wisielców i biednych skazańców,  
**  

Lucyfer, choć nie poświęcał ludziom dużo uwagi, uważał, że pisali swymi żywotami długą i smutną opowieść. On sam chętnie poświęcał swój czas na literaturę życia, gdy znalazł chwilę w nawale niekończącej się pracy. Czasami udawało mu się wymknąć rutynie i lądował na Ziemi, przemierzając szare ulice ludzkich miast. Nie łudził się, że może iść nie rozpoznawany, więc wybierał te chwilę, gdy Ziemię otulały ciemności Mroku, lub mgły szarości poranka, pełne drobnych cudów i upojnych grzechów wygnanych dzieci Adama. Niekiedy przysiadał w kawiarniach, to na dachach wież, lub na ławkach w parkach. Przemierzał korytarze cel więziennych, to białe przejścia szpitalne. Szedł przed siebie, pozwalając by nogi same go prowadziły, tam gdzie uznają za słuszne. Ludzie go nie widzieli, ale mimo wszystko zagadywał ich. Szeptał do ucha odpowiedzi na ich własne pytania. Podsuwał pomysły i dzielił się swymi przemyśleniami. Myśliciele widzieli w tym światło, które wyciągało ich z mroków niewiedzy. I spisywali swe mądrości, na papierze, serwetce, rachunku do zapłacenia. Ci wygnani, ze swych żyć i marzeń, opierali się na jego słowach, jak na kosturach. I czasem szedł z nimi kawałek drogi, by wyznaczyć im nowy kierunek, nim jakiś nieuważny stróż w końcu zdał sobie sprawę z innej obecności – lecz nim mógł cokolwiek zrobić, Lucyfer znikał, rozpływając się cicho we mgle. W obskurnych mieszkaniach codziennej rozpaczy wysłuchiwał wisielców, tych co targnęli się na swe życie. W zabrudzonych celach wysłuchiwał żalów tych, co targnęli się na życie innych. 

I czasem podawał dłoń zagubionym w błogich i kruchych snach, póki te trwały, oddzielając ich od trwóg nowego dnia. 

I wszyscy oni wołali _ulituj się mej niedoli!_ Ale nikt nie odpowiadał. Nie padały żadne słowa prócz jego śpiesznych szeptów.


	5. Chłopiec

Było coś, czego dżinom nie dało się zarzucić. Lenistwa.  
Ogromny ogród jednej z prywatnych posiadłości Asmodeusza był przepełniony po brzegi marmurowymi rzeźbami, wszelakiej maści płaskorzeźbami i całymi zestawami naczyń, stworzonymi ludzkimi dłońmi. Monstrualne dzieła architektury, którą ludzkość podniosła do rangi sztuki, wyrosły na ogromnej, niegdyś pustej przestrzeni, niczym grzyby po deszczu. Wszystko to miało zostać zniszczone, gdy Ziemi groziła zagłada.  
Tyle, że ta nie nastąpiła.  
\- Asmodeuszu! –  po raz setny Lampka upomniał swojego przyjaciela, gdy ten krążył nerwowo po ogrodzie, nadzorując innych obecnych Mrocznych, którzy przyglądali się zabytkom.  
\- Ale Lampka! To sztuka! Nie mogłem pozwolić jej zniszczyć – Zgniły Chłopiec powtarzał jak w majaku. Azazel, mało zainteresowany dyskusją, właśnie potrząsał jedną z waz, by sprawdzić, czy ucho tysiącletniego naczynia nadal wytrzyma. Asmodeusz zaraz doskoczył do niego, wyrwał mu z rąk wazę i jak bezbronne dziecko, przytulił ją do swej piersi.  
\- MOD! – władca Głębi ryknął w końcu, zniecierpliwiony. – To miło z twojej strony, że zadbałeś o ich uratowanie, ale nic im już nie grozi.  
Mefistofeles poklepał Asmodeusza po plecach.  
\- A to znaczy, że musisz je oddać – rzekł z pełną stanowczością. – Wszystko.  
Mina Zgniłego Chłopca stężała, przepełniona niezadowoleniem, przerażeniem i smutkiem. Po raz kolejny, Lucyfer doszedł do wniosku, że Asmodeusz tak naprawdę nadal jest tylko dzieckiem. Dzieckiem, któremu właśnie musi odebrać jego nowe zabawki, nielegalnie zabrane z Ziemi.


	6. Diabeł

Urodziła go Lilith, najpiękniejsza demonka Głębi, a spłodził go Samael, jeden z największych szatanów wszechświata; to już czyniło go diabłem. Wychował się w okrutnej Głębi, gdzie nawet matka i ojciec są wrogami, gdzie brat jest największą zmorą życia, a krwawe słońce nie napawa żadną nadzieją na lepsze jutro. Miał w sobie złą krew, której zazdrościli mu inni. Miał wielkie bogactwa, o których marzyli inni. A on przeklinał to wszystko i nawet więcej, bo nigdy nie pragnął być tym, kim jest. Ale nikt nie wybiera sobie swego pochodzenia, ani rodziców, ani krwi. Więc Asmodeusz starał się być przede wszystkim tylko sobą.


	7. Ewolucja

Ludzie byli jak zwierzęta, nawet jeśli mieli swoją wolę i rozum, dusze i tuziny opiekuńczych sił nad głowami. Zaczynali jako prostsze istoty, żyjące tylko z darów natury i tego, co sami upolowali. Mieli wiele bóstw, często czcząc także diabły, tych skorych do zabaw młodych Mrocznych. Z czasem doprowadzali swe małe klany do wielkości państw, tworzyli imperia, które prędzej, czy później i tak upadały. Za każdym razem wymyślali lepszą broń, nowsze sposoby mordowania się nawzajem, okradali Ziemię z jej dóbr. I rośli, w siłę, ewoluowali, parli do przodu, ku swemu własnemu zatraceniu. Mefistofeles rzadko kiedy bratał się z ludzkością, a jednak zastanawiał się, czy oni – byty stworzone przez Jasność przed eonami wieków także tak zaczynali: od prostego istnienia, pełnego wiary, by tylko skończyć jako złamane własnym życiem istoty.


	8. Zazdrość i Zaufanie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stary tekst napisany pod wpływem Zbieracza Burz - jednakże po rozczarowaniu najnowszą częścią Bram wrzucam na pocieszenie.

  
Spotkali się we włościach Pana Głębi.

  
Skromną komnatę wypełniała głośna cisza, a przez otwarte okna dobiegał wszystkich rytmiczny szum wzburzonego Morza Niepokoju.

  
Lucyfer niedbale siedział na swoim miejscu, zimnym spojrzeniem lustrując swoich gości. Widział wyraźne zmiany, jakie zakradły się pomiędzy poszczególnych członków koalicji. Po stronie władcy Ciemności jedyną zasadniczą odskocznią od normy był blady i milczący Asmodeusz, siedzący po jego prawicy. Na lewo zasiadał jak zawsze ponury Belial, obok niego kpiąco uśmiechnięty Azazel i uważnie obserwujący wszystko z ubocza Mefistofeles.

  
Na przeciw zaś działy się niepokojące podziały. Zazwyczaj siedzący na uboczu Rafał, tym razem ulokował się w samym centrum, bezpiecznie odgradzając skłóconych archaniołów od siebie. Michał, którego przystojna twarz zamieniła się w szarą maskę, nie patrzył na nikogo. Wodził wzrokiem po liniach i załomach ścian, to zatrzymywał się na powiewającej firanie. Pan Uzdrowienia ścisnął jego nadgarstek, w geście otuchy. Po drugiej stronie siedział Regent Królestwa Niebieskiego. W jego oczach buchało zniecierpliwienie, złość i wyzwanie zmieszane w jednej toni zimnych oczu. Obok Gabriela zasiadał Razjel, milcząco obserwując Mrocznych. Jego wzrok unikał z wzajemnością niespokojnego wzroku Michała. Po Panu Tajemnic następowała znacząca przerwa, a po niej dopiero stało krzesło okupowane przez Daimona. Anioł Zagłady trzymał się wyjątkowo blisko Asmodeusza, jakby ostatnie przeżycia na Ziemi mocno ich ze sobą związały.  
\- Wiecie, że bez zaufania koalicję szlag trafi – Lucyfer bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał, nie marnując czasu na zbędne złośliwości, ani tym bardziej zbędne grzeczności.  
\- Radzimy sobie – burknął pod nosem Michał, nie kwapiąc się, by spojrzeć na swoich przyjaciół.  
Wąskie usta Azazela wygięły się drwiąco.  
\- Właśnie widzimy.  
Na kpiące słowa demona Razjel poderwał głowę i zmierzył uważnie Mrocznych.  
\- A jak wy sobie radzicie? – zapytał, a wszyscy jak na komendę spojrzeli na Lucyfera i siedzącego obok Asmodeusza. Obaj zwrócili się ku sobie w milczeniu. Zgniły Chłopiec uniósł równe brwi, lekko przekrzywiając głowę. Seledynowe nie upięte w mozolnych splotach włosy luźno spłynęły mu na ramiona. Lucyfer lekko się uśmiechnął.  
\- My nie mamy problemów, by spojrzeć na siebie bez krzywienia mord – rzekł spokojnie wyzywając Świetlistych. Gabriel zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy, ale nie powiedział nic.

Zazdrościł Lampce, że ten tak szybko wrócił do porządnych relacji z przyjacielem, nawet jeśli te musiały  ulec zmianie.


End file.
